


Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

by trainsimulator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainsimulator/pseuds/trainsimulator
Summary: Gamingmas might have been fun, but mostly it had been draining.





	Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something inspired by Phil's "Draw my life 2" video :) Title taken from Coldplay's "Christmas lights", which will forever be one of my fav Christmas songs

Phil fully wakes when he reaches out for Dan in his half-asleep state but finds the space next to him in bed empty and cold. He groans quietly, turning around and moving his phone on his bedside table so it will display the time. He squints when it does, when the numbers on its display read 3:57 a.m.. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow, trying to focus on remembering why it is that he's in bed but Dan's not. They had been filming their last video of Gamingmas, making the Sims celebrate Christmas, and he remembers dimly that at some point he had fallen asleep in the desk chair and Dan had insisted he should go to bed, and that there was not much editing left, anyway. He yawns when he sits on the edge of the bed and ruffles his hair to wake himself up some more, before putting on a sweater and making his way upstairs to the gaming room.

"Dan?" He calls softly from the hallway before pushing the door open and stopping in his tracks, smiling sadly. Dan is there alright, but with the keyboard and mouse pushed aside and his head resting on the desk. The computer is showing their editing program, but Phil can't make out at which point in the video Dan stopped editing. He feels a pang of regret for leaving Dan and going to bed – not that he had actively edited anything, but at least he had added ideas, and keeping each other awake with as much banter as they could muster in the middle of the night was usually better than editing alone, as he knows from experience.

He quietly walks around Dan, kneeling down next to him and rubbing his thigh.

"Dan," he says, hushed at first, then ever so slightly louder, and Dan opens his eyes a tiny bit, squinting against the light and focussing on Phil for a second before closing his eyes again and groaning.

"Time's it?" He mumbles, and Phil glances at the computer monitor.

"4 a.m.," he says, and Dan groans again in reply.

"Let me rest," he whines softly, his voice raspy with sleep, and Phil can't help but feel sorry for him, and sorry for waking him up, even if it's for the better.

"Come to bed, it will be more comfy," he says, getting up and rubbing Dan's back, and Dan sits up with a sigh, looking up at Phil with weary eyes and red patches on his skin where the side of his face had been resting on the desk.

"That's so far away," he groans, rubbing his hands over his eyes and through his hair.

"But it's nice and warm, it'll be worth it," Phil says, then points at the computer. "Did you save that already?"

"Not sure," Dan sighs, scooting back in his chair to give Phil more room. 

He quickly saves Dan's progress just in case and shuts down the computer, before turning around to Dan and giving him an encouraging smile.

"I didn't quite finish," Dan yawns, but Phil shrugs.

"That's ok, I can do that later today," he says. "Come, let's go to bed."

"Gotta brush my teeth," Dan says, getting up from his swivel chair with a groan and shuffling past Phil and out of the door. Phil follows him, sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Dan chucks away his t-shirt and sweatpants and starts brushing his teeth, watching the way Dan's muscles work under his skin when he moves his arm.

"I'll get up early and finish the editing, ok?" Phil asks, and Dan hums an agreement before spitting the foam into the washbasin and rinsing his mouth.

He finds Phil's gaze in the mirror and looks at him for a moment, before he says, "Please tell me we're not doing that again."

"Do what," Phil asks, and Dan turns around, leaning against the edge of the sink.

"Gamingmas. I mean... I liked the idea and it was fun and all, but I feel like I've been staring at computer screens for a month straight." He holds his left arm across his body, his hand keeping his right arm pressed to his side, and Phil thinks he hasn't seen Dan this tired in ages, and that that's not just the fault of their bathroom lights. "I feel like... I feel like I've only seen you on screens, and now it's bloody Christmas Eve and... when's your plane leave?" He asks, and Phil swallows when he remembers that indeed he'll leave for the Isle of Man in the afternoon.

"4 p.m.," he says, and he can see Dan's face fall at that.

"So you'll have to leave at 1:30? Ish? And I have to go to bloody Wokingham and..."

"Come here," Phil says quietly, getting up from the edge of the bathtub and stepping closer to Dan, who lets himself be pulled into an embrace.

"The bloody Sims had more Christmas than we did," Dan mumbles, the side of his face resting against Phil's shoulder, his face turned away from Phil, and Phil knows he's right. Not only Christmas for that matter, but more of a family time and cosy Advent season, come to that. He looks at the two of them in the mirror, Dan all but slumped against him, and he wishes it wasn't Christmas Eve already and they could just stay here and make up for all the time spent at the computer.

"We don't have to do it again," he says, rubbing Dan's back.

"Thank you," Dan mumbles.

"And it's just a few days, and then we can catch up on our Christmas," he promises. "We'll have gifts and mulled wine and properly admire the tree, ok?"

"Ok," Dan sighs. "I'll just sit there and stare at you irl, though."

"Fine with me," Phil chuckles. "Bed?"

"Bed," Dan agrees and kisses Phil's cheek before leaving the bathroom, and Phil switches off the light behind them.


End file.
